How To Play
Setting Up First you'll need a deck of cards, now being that this game is virtual you'll either need to mark down what cards you own on paper or on your user page. Then you'll need some dice. A 6 sided, an 8 sided, a 10 sided, a 12 sided, and a 20 sided. Next you'll need to decide the rules to your game, the basic rules of the game will he explained on this page, home rules may be added. Then you'll need to decide who's offensive and who's defensive, then you can start. You can find an online free D&D dice roller here. Basic Rules The basic rules are a 4 on 4 card battle, only 4 fighter/defender/creature/legend/deity cards can be played at once. You must always have 1 card in play at all times, if you lose all cards you lose the game. Two of the same character cards may not fight each other, they may be in play but not put against each other. Now a level 1 card may go up against a level 2 of the same pony, only same pony cards of the same level may not fight. For that would destroy the universe to have two of the exact same pony come in contact with one another. Deciding who's offensive and who's defensive is done by flipping a coin. The goal is to KO all your oppoenet's cards leaving him with non in play. Once a card is KO'ed it is discarded. Discarded cards cannot be used again unless revived. Round I The offensive player goes first, by laying down a fighter card and 1 attacking assist card of their own choice. Then the defensive player lays down a defender card, and 1 defending card of their choice. Round II It is now the offensive player's turn again, he/she may play either another fighter card, a defneder card, a creature card, or 3 assist cards of any kind. Or the offensive player may attack now, taking the "attack" or "ATK" number of the attacker card in play, you now choose a listed move and roll the die for that move. A move will have the move's name and the number die to be rolled, example "Buck, 6" would roll a 6 sided die. Then you subtract the target's "defense" or "DEF" number. Below are two cards, a fighter and a defender. Look at their numbers and then continue reading. The fighter card's ATK is 15, if we use the move "buck" we roll a 6 die, if it rolled a "3" then that would be a total power of 15+3=18. But now the defender card's DEF is 15, so that means we take the power "18" and subtract the DEF. 18-15=3. That does -3 HP (hype points) leaving the defender with 47 HP left, and your turn is over. If any power assist cards were attached to the fighter we add those on as well. And any defensive assist cards attached to the defender would also add onto the defender. Magic moves will sometimes need MP (mana points) assist cards attached. If you chose to play another fighter card, your turn is over. If you choose to play a defender card, you may play 1 assist card to that new card of any kind, your turn is over. If you decided to play a creature card, you do what the card says (if anything) and your turn is over. If you decided to play 3 assist cards, you may play them onto any card in play already and your turn is over. Once the offensive player's turn is over it is now time for the defensive player's turn. He/she may play out almost the same way as the offensive player. Laying down either another defender, fighter, creature, or 3 assist cards. Your defender card cannot attack but sometimes may have a move that can be played. Check the move list if you want more information. So the defensive player must play a new card and cannot attack. If you play another defensive card you may play 2 assist cards of any kind to any card in play of your choice and end your turn. If you play a fighter you may play 2 attacking assist cards onto the new card in play. If you choose to play a creature card, you do what the card says (if any) and end your turn. If you play assist cards, you may play 3 of any kind onto any card in play, and end your turn. Round III Turn 3 plays out exactly like turn 2, however you may now play legendary cards, and deity cards. You also may no longer attack any fighter cards until all defenders are gone from this turn on. Round IV Plays out like turn 3 but instead of playing 3 assist cards you may now play 2 and 1 fighter/defender. However 1 more thing is changed. If the defender wants to attack he/she may go first if the fighter card attacking has a higher speed, or "SPD", then the target's speed. Round V and on The rest of the game plays out like Round 4, repeat the process. You may now play character assist cards.